


Context Doesn't Help

by zoe_ena



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_ena/pseuds/zoe_ena
Summary: Silly little thing involving a bathtub and loud noises at an early morning hour. Wanted it out before the next episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactusWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusWrites/gifts).



> For Hilde, thanks for showing me that picture.
> 
> Also not particularly beta read of re edited, so like tell me all the mistakes I made.

Archie woke up because of the crick in his neck. Falling asleep at his desk, his bio textbook in front of him for the too many-th time was starting to take a toll. Quickly however, he realized he probably would have woken up away as he realized he was hearing, some instrument. It sounded like a trumpet, maybe? And seemed to becoming from the bathroom.

He poked his head out of his doorway and would have walked out in the hall if not for how his dad ran down the hall and kicked the door open.

“JUGHEAD!” Fred cried out angrily, Archie trailed behind him and he could not make sense of what he could seeing but his father’s tone made more sense.

Jughead was in their tub, which wasn’t too unusual. He had been staying at their house for a while so that was to be expected. He had previously seemed to be a shower guy, similar to how neither Archie or his dad had the time or inclination for baths.

The tuba, on the other hand, while answering the question of “What was the noise?” lead to other questions like “Where did Jughead get a tuba? Why was he playing it at 7am? Did his being in the tub meant he actually had to be naked?”

Archie didn’t really mean to look but trying not to draw attention to himself he ended up just staring at the scene in front of him. He, at least, guessed that was what the bubbles were for. He hadn’t seen Jughead naked since they were about 6 and he had no real inclination to change that, at least not because of tuba playing in a bath.

Jughead, for his part, just kept playing the tuba while sitting in a full bubble bath. 

Archie’s attention snapped back once he realized that the noise wasn’t Jughead playing the tuba but instead his dad going on about the time of day. Truthfully, the weirdest part of this whole thing to Archie was that Jughead wasn’t wearing his hat. Which, probably, it shouldn’t have been but when he thought of Jughead, the hat was a key component.

“Jug,” Fred continued, “I’m sure there are other ways for you get better at multitasking.” 

Jughead, who has stopped his tuba playing, reached down, making water and suds splash and pulled on his beanie. And then somehow adding to the bizarreness, did something to his phone that neither Archie nor Fred had noticed was there besides the tub.

“What are you doing Jug?” Archie asked, finally making his presence known during this whole thing.

“Editing,” was Jughead's one word reply as he tapped out on his phone, arms awkwardly around the tuna he still hadn't put down somewhere.

“I'm pretty sure Archie meant why; can't it wait til you get out of the tub?” Fred asked, no less confused even though this situation had now been going on for five minutes.

“Tomorrow's Jellybean’s birthday.” Jughead replied while somehow maneuvering out of the tub, tuba and phone in still his grasp. Thankfully he was wearing a pair of trunks.

“Those are mine!” Archie couldn't help exclaim even as the realization of what Jughead said just sunk in. “Jellybe--?”

“Just cause her and mom are gone doesn't mean I can sherk my big brother responsibilities now, can I?” Jughead said as he made his way out of the bathroom, down the hall to the guest room.

Archie and Fred stared at each other, then followed Jughead's retreating form before turning back to the bathroom.

“He could have at least unplugged the drain.” Fred said as he went to do just that as everyone tried to go on with their mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is comedic gold and I dunno why I added the thing about Jellybean but why not.
> 
> Apparently this episode tonight will include Jughead in a bathtub but there's not even a tuba involved so what's the point.


End file.
